What Happened After
by goodgirl21
Summary: My take on what happened after the credits rolled. Includes MasonxGabby, RitchiexDevon, and a little of ScooterxDanille. REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened After**

**(Danielle's point of view)**

"_Not far from the start, kidnap my heart."_ The band finished the last note of the song in the sound booth, while I dialed my mom's number. I was going to talk to her about coming back for the week, because the guys, (Mostly Ritchie and Mason) wanted to visit Devon and Gabby. I finally agreed to _ask_ my mom just to get them to shut up. Key word _ask_, meaning it wasn't my fault if she said no.

"Hey Mom." I said when she picked up.

"Hey honey, How are you and the band doing?" She asked.

"Good. Can I ask you something?" I asked apprehensively, biting a finger nail. Something I always did when I was nervous.

"Of course Danni.""Can the guys and I come visit for a week? The guys and I really miss Devon and Gabby." I explained. At that same moment the guys came out.

"What did she say?" Ritchie and Mason mouthed to me. I held up a finger signaling them to be quiet.

"I'll have to talk to your father first. Can I call you back with an answer?" Mom asked.

"Yea, Sure. Talk to you later." I said, hanging up.

"What did she say?" Mason and Ritchie took that as the time to pounce.

"She said she'd have to talk to dad, then she'll call me back with an answer." I explained. They nodded with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Who wants to go get something to eat?" KK asked. We all nodded then turned to walk out of the studio to the parking lot.

After we came back from _'Dairy Queen' _our stomachs full, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, after I had picked up.

"Danni, I've talked to your father, and he said yes. The only problem is that we'll be on another one of those 'Who did it?' crimes conventions." She explained.

"I'll be there, so what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well okay then I guess it's settled. When will you and the band be here?" She asked.

"Probably sometime tomorrow around twelve." I explained, as Ritchie and Mason looked hopeful.

"Okay see you then." Then she hung up.

"Guys, we're taking a trip…"

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**(Gabby's point of view)**

"_You say you always keep your word, show me what your just a little faster!" _The ending of _'Just a Little Faster'_ blasted though the ear buds of my iPod as I was walking home from school.

_They're probably fighting again, _my mind nagged me.

My parents have been fighting a lot lately. They think I don't know, but I can hear them screaming at each other, though the walls of my bed room at night. They think I'm some little kid, not know what they fight about, but I do. They fight about my father coming home late at night and sometimes not at all. They think I don't feel the tension in the room when we're all in a room together, but I do. They think I don't know about them, thinking about getting a divorce, but I do. I know everything…

I sigh as I turn in to the driveway of my house. As I open the door I turn my ipod off, and close the front door I heard them yelling. This was one of the few afternoons my dad was off and home. Oh joy…

"You're coming home late and sometimes not at _all_, you're cheating!" My mother spat at my farther.

"Just because I stay the night at work, Does not mean I am _cheating_, Kate!" My farther snapped back.

I tiptoed over to the archway of the living room to where they were and peered in. They were to busy screaming at each other to notice me. It's strange the room looks so cozy and yet, the tension could be cut with a knife at the rate it was building.

With a sigh under my breath, I made my way up to my room. You know you'd think I'd be happy considering it's spring break, but you can never be happy in this house anymore. And I'm sick of it! What kind of person can't be happy in their own house? Their house is _supposed _their one place of escape!

Once in my room, I grabbed a duffle bag out of my closet, and packed clothes for a week, and other things like: hairbrush, make-up, deodorant, and phone. Then I headed down the steps, and into the kitchen I wrote my parents a note saying where I would be spending my spring break, and why. Heading out the door I grabbed an apple, turning my iPod up all the way and then headed to my escape, Devon's…

Devon's mom answered the door when I got there.

"Hi Momma T." I faked enthusiasm, only Devon knew what was going on with my parents.

"Hi Gabby." She said, smiling a motherly smile at me while letting me in.

"Is Dev home yet?" I asked her.

"She's upstairs doing some homework." Mrs. T replied, moving aside to let me in. I forced a smile as my thanks, as I started making my way up the stairs.

"Oh Gabby I'm glad you're here. I have a surprise for you and Devon that'll be here tomorrow." She called after me.

I nodded to so I heard her then continued my way up the stairs.

* * *

**So remember this is a repost.**

**What do you think?**

**Good, Bad, Okay, or down right horrible?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Gabby's point of view) **

"What do you think your mom's surprise is for us?" I asked Devon the next day, around the time her mom told us it should be arriving.

"I don't know, but I want to why she got us the surprise in the first place." Devon said skeptically, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Come on Devon, can't your mom just do something _nice _for us. Why does she always have to up to something?" I asked my blonde best friend, from where I was sitting on her bed.

"Because she keeps getting on to me about my grades, so why would she get me a surprise?" Devon asked just as skeptic. I shrugged, "Incentive?"

"Then why would she give it to me before?" She asked. She had me there, so I just shrugged again.

"But, Anyways enough about the 'surprise'. How are your parents doing?" She changed the subject.

I looked down at the pale yellow carpet. I came over here not to think about my parents, let alone talk about them.

"Same as ever. Family portrait." I said thinking how well that song resembled my home.

"I'm sorry Gabs." She put her arm around my shoulder. I shook my head. It wasn't her fault going up in my house was like World War III.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I said, standing up while grabbing my duffel off the floor, and heading for the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I took a quick shower. Then blow dried and brushed my hair. Then put on my _'There For Tomorrow: Just a Little Faster' black_ t-shirt, my favorite jeans, and my favorite black converses.

"Girls, your surprise is here!" I heard Devon's mom yell from down stairs. I opened the door to see Devon coming out of her room and together down the steps.

As we stepped onto the stone floor of Devon's downstairs, we heard voices.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Devon's mom.

"Me too Mom. Me too." Danielle…

Devon and I exchanged looks.

"You don't think…" I trailed off.  
"No…" Devon said, slowly shaking her head.

Then I heard the one voice that made me think otherwise, "Thank you for letting us come Mrs. Thompson." Mason said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice… It sounded so happy, carefree, and kind. Devon and I exchanged looks again. This time though I was starting to feel this warm feeling erupt in my body and my head, just by the sound of his voice.

"_What's going on? You're over Mason so why are you feeling this way?" _My inner voice asked.

_How am I supposed to know?_

I shook my head then turned to grin-a true Gabby Davis grin- at her. I then made my way through the kitchen and into the living room, with Devon following right behind me. Once we are there, Devon and I cry together, "Danni!" While we race over to hug her. Even though Devon won't admit it out loud, she really misses her big sister.

"Can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I missed you two." Danielle sighed, returning the hug.

"We don't get hugs?" Mason, Ritchie, and Scooter asked teasingly, from the other couch. Devon and I turned around, "I'm sorry do I know you? Oh wait you're _that_ boy band right?" Devon asked in a playful tone, as the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Are you sure they're _that_ boy band Dev?" I played along, as Mrs. T rose to get the phone.

"And to think we came all the way for you two. Well we know when we're not wanted, come on guys." Ritchie said in a serious way, then all five of _'5 Leo Rise'_ got up and started to make their way to the front door.

_No, I like this warm feeling! Don't go!_

I ran up to Mason and hugged from behind, "Don't go yet." I muttered my plea into his back.

* * *

**(Danielle's point of view)**

I watched with wide eyes as Mason (His eyes were wide also.) turned in Gabby's grasp then wrap his own arms around her, whispering comforting words in her. I turned to look at my baby sister straight dead in the eye, with a look that clearly read the thought that was also going through my mind,

_What just happened?_

Devon nodded her head out of the room, and then started walking out, I trailed behind her.

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Gabby's feelings are very… fragile right now." Devon said gently.

"Why?" I asked my baby sister.

Devon explained her whole situation to me about her parents, and that nobody, but her I and I knew. She also said that the only reason she was telling me because, Gabby is practically my little sister.

"For the first time in months, I saw her smile, a real genuine smile on her face when she heard Mason." She concluded her story.

"I can't imagine what that must be like for her," I finally said in response.

"You can't tell anyone though," My blonde headed sister said seriously, "Only you and I know about it."

I sighed, "I wish we could help her."  
"You and me both." She said going back into the living room.

* * *

**(Gabby's point of view)  
**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Devon and Danielle come back into the living. I didn't even notice them walk out.

_What were they doing? Does Danni-_

"Gabby your mother is on the phone for you." Devon's mom said, coming back with the phone in her hand, breaking my line of thoughts.

I pull away from Mason, "Thank you." I say, taking the phone from Mrs. T, walking out of the living room.

"Hi Mom," I said once I was out of ear shot.

"Hi Gabby, Your farther and I have some news. Can you come home for a little while? Then you can at Devon's for the rest of spring break." She explained, sounding nervous.

_What?_

"Uh sure," I said.

"Okay bye honey, love you." She said, then she hung up, and I heard the dial tone.

I rolled my eyes, putting the phone back on the receiver. I went back into the living room, pulling Devon to the side.

"I have to go home for a while." I explained to her.

"Why?"

"My Mom and Dad have some news." I said, my voice quivering a bit.

"You don't think…" She didn't have to finish the question for me to know what she was getting at.

"I think so…" I said thoughtfully.

_My parents were finally getting a divorce…_

"No matter what I'm here for you," She said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. Thank you." I said, pulling out of the hug. Turning to face _'5 Leo Rise'_ who went back to their original position on the couch.

"I have to go home for a while," I announced, "But don't worry I'll be back!" I said in a hurry, at their faces dropping.

"At least let us drive you." Scooter said

"Nah, Don't worry about it I got my skate board, plus I only live a couple doors down the street." I said, waving him off. I then headed to the kitchen, though the back door, and jumped over the fence.

"Hi sweetie," My mother said with a soft smile, when I entered the living room to see my Mom and Dad sitting on the couch, with my Dad's arm around her waist.

"Uh Hi," I said cautiously, sitting down on the arm of a chair, "So, What's this news?" I asked my voice getting tight.

"Do you want to tell her Steve?" My mother asked, while looking over to my farther.

"No you should."

"Tell me what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big sister."  
I literally felt my mouth drop…

_How had they gone from screaming with each other to this?_

* * *

**Didn't except that did you? Anyways sorry for not updating sooner, I got this new computer with a different word processor and I'm still learning how to use it. Oh yea I'm on tumblr. (Same username as fanfic) So follow me for special previews and spoilers. And I have a new poll on my account. So check that out. Updates will be faster. You're probably tired of me rambling so peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Gabby's point of view) **

_Pregnant…_ That word echoed in my mind as I walked slowly back down the sidewalk to Devon's. My converses making a scratching noise every time they hit the gray un-evened pavement. I stared down at them as if they were the most interesting pair of shoes, (Like a pair of beat up black converses would be interesting) letting them guide me back to my best friend's house.

_How can she be pregnant? _

It wasn't that I didn't want to be a big sister, because I've always wanted to have a brother or sister, but I thought by now it would be too late. I mean my mom is thirty-eight about to be thirty-nine, and my dad… he's pushing into his forties.

_I mean yesterday… they were fighting, how could they go from that to this? _Those two questions were permently burned into my mind, (Even when I tried not to think about it) but it was no use. I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't even notice I was in Devon's front yard till she screamed, "GABBY!"  
I shook my head then looked up at her.

"So? Are they getting a divorce?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Then what was the news?" She asked, with a confused expression.

"My mom's pregnant…" I mumbled.

"What?" She sounded just as shocked as I felt. I just shrugged, not wanting to think about it anymore. I moved past her into the house, just wanting to escape. I was almost to the stairs when Mason and Ritchie walked out of the kitchen, with the rest of the guys behind them. That's when I remembered that _'5 Leo Rise' _was there. I muttered something about having to use the bathroom, and then darted up the steps and locked myself in Devon's room.

* * *

**(Danielle point of view)**

From the kitchen I heard the door open, then slam shut, and Gabby came into view, looking like she had seen ghost. Her eyes were dull prior from the usual vibrant brown. Her mouth was pulling into a frown and it seemed to be getting deeper. (If that was even possible) She _even_ looked a little pale. (Which is hard for Gabby to do) I looked around to see I wasn't the only one that noticed. Ritchie and Mason took jumped the gun though. They went to see if she was okay. She stopped from a moment and then she darted up the steps. Then Mason turned to Ritchie, he said something I couldn't hear. He then went up the stairs himself.

* * *

**(Gabby's point of view)**

I sat down on Devon's bed, bringing my knees close to my chest. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

_It's probably just Dev; the guys must have told her that I ran upstairs_. Her mind nagged, as she tightened her hold on her knees. A minute later, a small soft knock sounded on the door.

"Dev, I really don't wanna talk to you right now." She called, although it didn't help, because Devon continued to knock. With a sigh she got up and crossed the room, "Devon I said I did-", but I stopped short at the sight of Mason standing there.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask after a beat of silence

"Coming to check on you." He states simply.

"Why?" I ask in a quiet tone.

"Because I'm worried about you," He says it again like it's simple.

"How can you be worried about? You barely know me." I let out in a bitter sombered laugh.

From that point the silence engulfs us. I can't really decide if it's the good kind or the bad kind as I walk back to Devon's bed, but I think it's the bad kind because it's starting to feel like it does at my house, when my parents and I are all in a room together.

"Great." I said in a sarcastic bitter tone.

"What?" Mason asks with a concerned expression.

"_It's starting to feel like I'm at my house." _

"What do you mean?" Mason asked in a tone that was clearly concerned. It was like moving in slow motion. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I turn to face Mason.

"Nothing, It's nothing." I said in a firm tone lying though my teeth, and turning away from Mason, sitting back on the bed.

"Yeah right," Mason snapped stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"And I'm not leaving till you tell me, what's wrong." He said in firm, determined tone. I pushed myself back against the wall, pulling my knees to me like before this time I rested my head on my knees, looking anywhere but Mason. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done, if you haven't checked out my poll, check it out. Was it good, bad, okay, or horrible? - Goodgirl21**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Again Gabby's point of view)**

"It's a long story." I told Mason as he came to sit beside me. He sighed grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "We got time."

Running a hand through my hair, I told him the story. (Leaving out the part about how he made my body feel all warm in side)

"And now," I concluded, "My mom is pregnant."

"Do you not want a little sibling?" He asked.

I shook my head, a sigh escaping my lips, "No I wanted one. But I kinda thought it'd be too late by now, I mean I'm sixteen!"

"Do they know you know they're fighting a lot?"

"No, they seem to have the thought that if they act like everything is okay, I'll think everything is okay. Which it clearly isn't." I balled up my fist tightly.

"What did _you _want to happen?"

"Honestly," I asked and he nodded, "That they were going to get a divorce. I don't think having a baby will affect anything between them. If anything it'll only make the fighting worse. And that stress isn't good for the baby."

Rubbing my eyes, I lean my head to rest on his shoulder. At first I was afraid he would tense up, but to Mason's credit he didn't. Probably because he felt bad for me.

"So why did you guys decide to come back?" I changed the subject, picking my head off his shoulder.

"Well, you see we had these insanely awesome fans," He explained with a slight grin forming on his face, "You _might_ know them."

"I think I do," I told him trying to look thoughtful, "Are you sure they weren't just insane?"

"Hey guys," There's a knock on the door and KK voice floated though, "We're watching a movie, if you wanna join."

"Yeah," Mason called, "We'll be down in a minute."

Once the sound of KK's footsteps disappear; Mason turned to me, "If you wanna talk I'll listen, but its KK you should be talking to."

"Really?"

He nodded, "His parents divorced when he was thirteen."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said getting off the bed. Truth be told, I was actually thinking about talk to KK. I mean it'll be nice to talk to someone who understands; rather than someone who just gives a sympathetic smile.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked KK while everyone was getting stuff ready for the movie. He looked taken back, but nodded anyways. We walked into the kitchen, "Mason said I should talk to you."

"Why?" He asked looking shocked.

"My parents seemed to be on the verge of a divorced."

"What do you mean 'seemed to be'?" He asked with eyebrows raised, pulling out a chair and gesturing for me to sit. I sit down rubbing my eyes with my hands, "I mean they fight all the time. Day and night, I hardly ever get to sleep at night."

"That's rough, sounds like they are breaking up." KK sighed with a grim frown on her face. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. For a moment I sat there staring at my hands. Then I uttered, "It's worse."

"How can it be any worse than your parents divorcing each other?" He asked squeezing her shoulder a little.

"My mom is pregnant." I mumbled laying my head in my arms.

"Dude…" He sounded like he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I know I should be happy," I started, looking at him, "But I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like the baby is going to make everything a lot worse."

His hand moved to my back rubbing it soothingly. It helped a little, but not much. I was very grateful for KK right now.

"You don't have to answer this if it's too personal." I said looking up to stare at him.

"But…"

"But how did _your_ parents get divorced?" I asked quietly. He thought for a minute before saying, "I was twelve. My birthday was three days away. My parents sat me down and asked what I wanted. I told them I wanted the fighting to stop. That night my dad packed his things and left."

"Was it hard?"

He nodded a solemn sad smile on his face, "It was at first, but I found time can heal almost every wound."

I tried to stifle a giggle as I told him, "You're poetic."

"And you're feeling better," He grinned, "At least a little."

I nodded and echoed, "A little."

"Thank you." I told him as I grabbed his hand and squeezed, "This really helped."

He nodded a smile lighting his face, "Glad I could help. Here give me your phone."

"Why?" I question handing him my phone.

"So that way you have my number in case you wanna talk again." He told me putting his number in. Then he put my number in his phone…

* * *

**I know! I know! I waited way too long to update, but I thought people weren't reading! And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna waste my time and effort if nobody gonna read it. **

**Anyways next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review!**

**Q: Who was more helpful to you? Mason or KK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Mason's point of view)**

I smiled again, watching Gabby giggle at the joke Nickoli was telling her. It was nice seeing her smile and laugh. We just finished the movie and were trying to decide where to eat for dinner.

"I say we go to that new place that opened up on Oakland Street." Danielle said. Gabby looked up from her conversation with Scooter, "Thrash said that place was really good."

Danielle's head snapped up, "Who's Thrash?" **(1)**

Devon laughed from where she was sitting with Ritchie, (practically on his lap) "A senior from school who looks out for us. He calls us his adopted little sisters."

Gabby nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face. I felt my stomach twist into a knot.

_Why am I feeling like this? _I thought to myself, staring at the brunette.

"We have a problem." Scooter announced as we were walking to the car.

"Which is?" Nickoli asked, opening the door to the car. Scooter turned looking at the girls, "We can't fit the girls."

"What're we going to do?" Devon asked looking into our BMW. Danielle smirked looking up, "You two will just have to sit on Ritchie and Mason's laps."

We turned to each other with wide eyes.

* * *

**(Gabby's point of view)**

I could feel his breath against the back of my neck; his warm fresh minty breath. Leaning back against his chest, I tried to control the rapid beating of my heart. But it doesn't help, if anything it only makes my heart quicker. I find my body ridged against his.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, making me shiver. I nodded, not trusting my voice for anything, but a squeak.

"You sure? You don't seem fine." He whispered again. I nodded, placing my hands on top of his squeezing them in reassurance. Mason let it drop, but I could tell he was still on the fence. We didn't talk for the rest of the car ride.

For the record even before I got out of the car, I knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the shift in the wind when we got out of the car. Or the fact that the whole restraunt went silent the second we walked through the door (But I think that was because we were with 5 Leo Rise)

"I'm gonna go to bathroom." Mason said when we walked through the door. But I didn't hear him; I was too busy staring at the man across the room. He had the same hair color as me and eye color to. It was my Dad. And he wasn't alone, either…

"Gabs? Are you okay?" Devon asked. I didn't answer instead, I pointed. Following my line of vision, her eyes widened to the point they were saucers. My dad, who was laughing looked up and immediately saw me. His face dropped into a deep frown and a guilt stricken expression over took his eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had already started to march over there.  
"What the hell is this?" I asked in a fit of rage. My blood was boiling and I could feel an adrenaline rush being sent through my body.

"Look Gabby, I know this looks bad, but-" Dad started to say while standing.

"No, it looks fricking fantastic," I told him sarcasm clear in my voice, "Of course it looks bad! Who the hell is she?"

"Okay look, why don't we all just-" The woman at the table had begun to say, standing as well.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ I shriek at her, curling my hands in to fists. Clearing her throat she shot me a glare, "And you are to tell me to shut up? And frankly I don't like the way you are speaking to my date."

"Um, I'm his _sixteen_ year old _daughter_!" I spat at her venom in my every word; some more than others. The woman turned to the person I called my father, "You have a daughter?"

"And a baby on the way did he tell you he's also married?" I asked crossing my arms over my arms trying to shield myself from what was happening at the moment.

"You have a girlfriend and yet you're married, you have a daughter, and you have a baby on the way?" She cried, "What kind of sick person are you?"

Not wait waiting to his reply, she grabbed her purse and stormed out; all the while with Dad yelling, "Charlotte! Charlotte, come back!"

When she didn't, he turned to me his eyes now a stormy grey color. Complete with lightning and all. He grabbed my arm a little too tightly and dragged me over by the kitchen…

* * *

**(Devon's point of view)**

Watching that scene, I knew my best friend was about to break. Gabby Davis could only take so much. No matter how hard she tried to act tough and bottle up all her emotions. I glanced at Danielle I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Now all we had to do was wait for the perfect chance to intervene.

After I saw Mr. Davis raise his hands to the height of Gabby's cheek, I grabbed Ritchie's arm tightly.

"He's about to hit her!" I said in an urgent tone, pointing frantically. We started to move, but KK got to them first.

"Don't you dare hit her." He told the man that use to be like my second father, in a low dangerous tone. Steve Davis rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to hit her, and I was just giving her a taste of what would happen if she dares to mention a word of this to her mother."

Then he pushed past us heading for the door. But Danielle grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"If you ever raise a hand to her again," she told using him _'Only I can mess with my baby sisters'_ voice, "_You won't have to only worry about Mrs. Davis, but also me_."

"Is he always like that? Has he ever hit you before like when your mom isn't around?" Ritchie asked putting a hand on Gabby's shoulder. She jumped turning around. Before she answered, she shook her head.

"No only when he's drunk. And it's usually just verbal." She said, but there was a quiver in her voice.

"Gabby," Nickoli verbalized; his accent thick, "That isn't very healthy."

"Look," Gabby stated looking around; finally noticing all the sea of face looking right at her, "People are staring. Can we just go?"

* * *

**(1)I'm talking about Thrash from The Amazing Spiderman. He just strikes me as a kind of softie that doesn't so it much**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mason's point of view)**

When I walked out of the bathroom the room was silent. Now normally this wouldn't have bothered me since I was part of a very popular boy band, but I could tell something was…off about this type of silence. I scanned my eyes across the room, trying to spot my friends. I finally spotted them. Gabby, whose head was inclined, was charging her way through dining room while the rest of my friends followed. I made my way over to them, grabbing Scooter's arm. He glanced back, but kept walking.

"_We'll explain later,"_ he mouthed, trying to keep up the pace and I followed wondering what happened to make Gabby so upset…

My heart almost broke on the way back to Devon and Danielle's house. Gabby buried her head in my chest and bawled. Her sobs were so bad they shook my body while they wracked hers. I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her. Occasionally I would whisper in her ear that I was there. While KK leaned over and rubbed her back trying to console her. My eyes, I knew were searching his for some kind of answer, but he just shook his head. Clearly stating that know was not the right time and that they would explain later.

* * *

**(Devon's point of view)**

I watched mortified as Gabby bawled into Mason's chest, but I was also keeping an eye on Mason. I was genuinely surprised. I mean Mason's a nice guy and everything, but he was letting a girl he barely knew sob into his chest, while he held her tightly and whispering soothing things in her ear.

"She'll be fine," Ritchie whispered, "Mason has her in his grasp and I don't think he plans to let go anytime soon…"

"But he barley knows her," I lean my head on his chest so only he can hear me.

"Devon," He questions quietly in my ear, "Why do you think we came back in the first place?"

* * *

**(Gabby's point of view)**

I sat crying in Mason's lap, while my thoughts raced.

_Dad was cheating on Mom and I caught him in the act. What will happen when Mom finds out? Will I be able to tell her? Will I have to tell her? _

Crying harder than before, I nuzzled my head deeper in to his chest. I found myself wanting to dig a hole and escape.

"Shh, Gabby I'm here." Mason whispered. That was the other thing bothering me. I was sobbing in Mason's chest…and he was holding me, telling me everything was going to be okay and that he was there. Without even asking questions…

* * *

**(Mason's point of view)**

After we arrived home, Gabby pulled her face from my shirt (Which was now damp with salt filled tears)

"I'm sorry," she told me in a small, wobbly, voice, "I ruined your shirt."

"I didn't like it anyways," I told her shrugging my shoulders. She nodded, but didn't say anything as she got out of the car. Whatever had happened had taken a lot out of her. She didn't even wait for us to walk up the driveway with her. She ran all the way in the house then bolted up the stairs. At first I started to go after her, but Devon held me back.

"Give her some time to cool off," she told me, "Then in a little while one of us will go check on her."

Sighing, I nodded reluctantly. I didn't want to leave her alone, but at the same time I wanted some answers as to what happened.

"Fine," I sighed sitting on the couch, "But what happened?"

They began their explanation…

* * *

**(Devon's point of view)**

After we told Mason what happened back at the restraunt, I took out my phone. "Is pizza okay?"

They nodded with smiles of approval on their faces telling me what kind they wanted.

"But I thought Gabs hated pizza?" Danni asked with a raised brow.

I nodded, "She does, but Thrash works there and he knows what to bring if Gabby is here." I gave a wide grin, "Plus he gives us a twenty off discount."

And with that I started to dial _Pizza Plaza_.

"Thank you for calling _Pizza Plaza_. May I take you order?" Thrash's voice floated through the phone in a dull tone.

I smiled laughing a little, "It's me. I need a four flavor cheese, a superstar supreme, and Gabby's usual and bring her something desert-y too."

"Something happen with her parents?"

I sighed, "You could say that…"

* * *

**(Mason's point of view)**

I stared in shock as the guys told me what had happened at the restraunt; while Devon ordered the pizza. A pit of fury filled my body when they told me about her dad threating her.

"Wait," I stopped them, "Does Gabby's mom know about her dad verbally abusing her."

They shook their head in response.

"Are we going to tell her then?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders looking defeated. "I'm waiting to see how Gabby's handles all this then I'll plot my next move from there. But one thing that's for sure it that we're not leaving her alone with that man _ever again_…"

Waiting for Devon to give me the okay to go check on Gabby was torture. A few times I had tried to sneak up the stairs without Devon noticing, but that girl had eyes in the back of her head.

"Look Mason," She told me with a sigh and a sympathetic face, "I know you're worried. I'm worried to, but we need to give her time to process all that's happened."

I sat down with a glum expression on my face. "I know, but I've never been good at being patient."

The blonde patted my knee with a sad smile as the doorbell rang. Devon got up to answer it.

* * *

**(Devon's point of view)**

"How is she?" Thrash asked after I opened the door. I helped him carry the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

"How is she usually?" I asked setting the boxes on the kitchen island. Thrashed cursed then he too sighed, "That bad?"

Turning around, I shook my head. "Worse, _much worse_."

"Damn it," he cursed again. He shook head and made his way to the fridge. Opening the door he set something in there. He shut the door as he sighed, "Look, I got to get back to work or my boss will kill me. But call me after my shift is over and tell me the details."

After handing him the money, he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Bye Dev."

Then he was gone.

"Pizza's here," I announced walking out of the kitchen, then I turned to look directly at Mason, "And Mason, now you can go check on Gabby."

He got up from the step he was sitting on, and went up the steps…

* * *

**(Mason's point of view)**

After hesitating a few moments, I finally knocked tentivley on Devon's door. When she mumbled for me to come in, I opened the door.

"You okay?" I asked shutting the door quietly. Gabby looked up and nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm assuming they told you what happened?" She asked, grabbing a tissue and rubbing away the smudged makeup. But every time she wiped away some makeup, more tears would come, and the process would start all over again.

I walked over and grabbed the tissue from her, "Here, let me help."

Then I used my left hand to wipe her tears, while my right hand wiped the smudged makeup on her face. Gabby gave what sounded like a short bitter laugh, "Great, just what every girl dreams of to not only cry into her _celebrity crush's_ chest, but to have him _wipe her makeup and tears_ off her face, as well."

Sighing, I tucked a stray hair, behind her ear. "I really don't mind Gabby, any of it."

"Why," she asked as she leaned into my touch ever so slightly, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I chuckled grinning at her, "Remember how I was telling you about those insanely awesome fans?"

She nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see," I wrapped my arms around her waist while sitting down on the bed, "One of these fans_ kidnapped my heart_."

After burying her head into my shoulder, she laughed. "I know you did not say that."

"Oh, but I did." I told her.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I got up and offered her my hand. When she placed her hand into mine, I pulled her up. She gave me a small smile.

"So you never finished telling what happened between you and that fan of yours."

My grin widened as I sighed in a dramatic fashion, "Well you see I don't know yet. I guess you'll find out when I do, but right now we have a dinner to go eat."

Interlacing our fingers, I leaned in to kiss her cheek and led her down stairs. Hopefully _my fan_ and I would finally become what I had to become since we performed for her school.

* * *

**Questions:**

**How sweet was Mason in this chapter?**

**Even though it's clearly not to mention painfully obvious, who do you think Mason's fan is?**

**What do you think will happen with Mason and his fan?**

**Do you think Gabby will tell her mom about her dad?**

**What do you think will happen between Devon and Ritchie?**

* * *

**For spoilers on my writing or for what's going to come next in the works follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. Links on my profile. **

**And be sure to check out my new original story, Between Classes, on Link is also on my profile. **


End file.
